The Mistake
by Simallyher
Summary: If all parties were honest, this would never had happened it could have been prevented. WILSONCAMERON


**Author: fyreanjel**

**Title: The Mistake**  
**Summary: **If all parties were honest, this would never had happened; it could have been prevented.  
**Ship: **Cameron/Wilson  
**Rating: PG-16**  
**Warning:** (ex: Spoilers, death, etc.) End of Season 3, altered a little to fit my story.  
**Author's Note: I wrote this for a challenge fic for candycanedreams on my prompt was the episode The Mistake, but it's obviously not going to be about that. I don't own any of the characters just the café.  
**  
**The Mistake**

If all parties were honest, this would never had happened; it could have been prevented. But since no one is honest these days, it was bound to happen. Even so, it's funny how things work themselves out in the end. After all, it was only an honest mistake.

'Cameron!' House bellowed from his hobbit cave.

'Yes?' She answered opening the door.

'What the hell is this?' House gestured to the wrapped present.

'No idea, some would call it a present I believe, how it got there…don't ask me.'

'I just did. How did it get here?' House growled.

'How should I know House? I just walked in,' Cameron went to walk away.

'Wait, you just got in? That means you're nearly an hour late, why?' House's interest shifted.

'Wow, you still think the inner workings of my life are your business,' Cameron stated before walking out.

'But why were you late?' House called.

Like mentioned above, if all parties were just honest to begin with, none of this would've happened. But then nothing would have happened at all, and we don't want that.

'You paged me,' Wilson stated walking in.

'Cameron's changed,' House stated.

'What? You mean she's no longer all fuzzy and House interested?' Wilson mocked.

'She was late this morning and she won't tell me why.'

'One would then have to presume she now has a boyfriend and he made her late,' Wilson replied calmly.

'She has a new boyfriend?'

'Well, after your rather…nonexistent break-up, yes it's entirely plausible that she has a boyfriend.'

'We were never dating,' House sneered.

'Exactly my point, what does it matter if she's got a boyfriend or changed? I would've thought you would like this new Cameron, she's completely different from the Cameron you hired four years ago now, you're extremely lucky you got her back after firing Chase and letting Foreman go,' Wilson rose from his seat. 'Think about it House, she's single, she's rather good looking a guy was bound to see her potential one day.'

'You think she's good looking?' House asked stopping Wilson at the door.

'I'd be crazy not to,' he replied.

'Hmm…must be Chase, they had the fling when they were working here.' House mused. 'Won't last.'

Just because Wilson wasn't entirely honest wouldn't have changed anything. House wouldn't have noticed him being late anymore than some screaming at him. No, being honest there wouldn't have changed anything at all.

'Cameron!' Chase honestly sounded surprised to see her.

'Chase, what are you doing back here?' Cameron asked sipping on her drink.

'Got offered a job at Princeton General, just getting back into Princeton life,' Chase grinned.

'I told you it was Chase,' House whispered to Wilson from the booth.

'Sure, she looks so surprised because she was expecting him, can we go now?' Wilson checked his watch; he was going to be late. Reaching under the table he sent a quick message.

**House. Booth near door. Meet U reg café in 20.**

Cameron glanced at her phone, nodding her head slightly she made eye contact with Wilson briefly. 'So I was thinking we could get some dinner? Catch up?' Chase asked.

'Sorry, I've got plans tonight,' she smiled softly. Movement behind Chase caught her eye, Wilson was ushering House out.

'New boyfriend?'

'Nope, just friends.'

'That's new,' Chase smirked.

'Things have changed,' she replied curtly.

'Sorry,' Chase backed up a little. 'After…I just assumed…'

'You shouldn't assume anything about me anymore Robert. I have to go, I'll be late otherwise,' Cameron got up to leave.

'It was nice seeing you.'

'Wish I could say the same,' she walked out.

Well being honest would usually pay off here, but some people just don't get the brutal sharpness of the truth. Cameron wasn't happy to see him, she just wanted to get to where she was going and leave it at that. Some people just won't learn.

'Sorry, House was harder to get rid of than expected,' Wilson apologised sitting in front of her.

'He usually is. Why was he there?' Cameron asked.

'He followed me, I couldn't shake him and when he saw you and Chase…well we weren't going anywhere.'

'His mistake,' Cameron grinned at him.

'I can't believe he followed me! I nearly died when I turned and saw him,' Wilson chuckled.

'How long are we going to do this?' Cameron asked.

'Do what?'

'Let House believe that I'm with someone?'

'You are with someone though,' Wilson reached across the table.

'I know that, you know that, when are we going to stop hiding?' Cameron whispered.

'When you answer me,' Wilson straightened. 'I'm not taking the chance.'

'Damn it Wilson, I'm with you! I want to be with you!' Cameron pushed back from the table.

'Then what's the problem?'

'House, House is the bloody problem James! He'll find out and ruin us, I know he will.'

'Let's do it now then, we've got the weekend, let's go.'

'You're serious aren't you?' Cameron looked across at him.

'Deadly. Let's get married now and screw the consequences,' Wilson grinned. 'I know I want to marry you, all we're waiting on is you.'

Some things are rushed, some things are stalled and some things are perfectly timed. This was not one of those things. Being completely honest with each other would mean none of this would have happened. Had she only told him about Chase's request, and House's real reason; nothing would have happened.

'I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride,' the priest smiled down upon his happy clients.

She was dressed in a simple white outfit and him in a simple tux. Simple was what they asked for, the couple he just married was anything but simple. They complimented each other in ways he'd never seen in his service. Usually people get drunk and ask to be married in the spur of the moment, not these two. They were 100 sober and they waited patiently for his next opening. Three days they waited, kindly helping everyone around them. He could also sense some unresolved problems would possibly destroy them, but then everyone makes honest mistakes.

'YOU WHAT!' House bellowed.

'We got married,' Wilson coughed again.

'Define the 'we' in this equation,' House glared at him.

'Allison and I got married,' Wilson cleared his throat.

'You knew, you knew and you still did it!'

'Oh come off it House, you knew I was gong to ask her,' Wilson snapped.

'Yeah but I thought by telling you I still had a thing for her would stop you! It's what friends do!'

'And you would know all about that House, being such the good friend you are. You only told me about that so that I wouldn't marry her, so that even though you didn't want her, I wouldn't have her either, yeah great friend.'

'What? I'm supposed to believe you actually love her?'

'We've been dating for nearly a year, so yes.'

'A year? You've been dating her for a year and you never told me!'

'Oh don't be so melodramatic, there were plenty of hints! WE were both constantly late together; we'd have lunch together twice a week!' Wilson burst.

'Alright the relationship is actually solid this time, but what about Chase? We saw them together, they have history that can not be ignored,' House sat behind his desk. 'And why wasn't I the best man like usual?'

'She wouldn't say yes because she knew you'd try and break us up, so please…don't. Let it go and be the friend you've been accusing me of not being, just this once,' Wilson sighed.

For once Wilson would find being honest would pay out for him, House had suspected something, but this would still be a shock. Wilson's sincerity was the most surprising part of his announcement, he'd seen Chase hanging around the ward though, maybe something out of Wilson's control will screw this up and it won't be his fault…for once.

'Cameron, I've been looking for you,' Chase walked in behind her.

'I thought you were working at Princeton General,' Cameron replied coldly.

'Still got some time before I start, so I was thinking, I was a bit forward the other night and maybe you have changed. So I'd like to know if I could take you out for dinner,' Chase pushed slightly.

'I'm sorry I can't Chase,' Cameron replied.

'What? Why not?' Chase faced her.

'I'll be going home tonight.'

'Not really a good excuse,' Chase laughed.

'No, I'm going back to my parents, they want to meet my husband,' Cameron answered.

'Husband?'

'You forgot to ask if I was seeing anyone the other day,' Cameron stated.

'I was supposed to?'

'You just assumed I was still single, it seems you haven't changed. I'm married now Chase,' Cameron snapped walking out and into House.

'What are you doing here? Didn't I fire you?' House growled.

'I just came to see Cameron,' Chase puffed his chest slightly.

'Allison has work to complete, Wilson's got the files,' House glared at Chase.

'You didn't, oh my god you married him!' Chase exclaimed. 'You actually married House!'

'Wh—'

'Four months ago, sweet reception, you should've been there,' House cut Chase off. 'Like I said Allison, Wilson's looking for you, he has some results.

Honest mistakes will happen everyday, some are completely honest and some are deliberate but disguised as honest. What House did would fall in the latter, but he was a man who didn't care what other's thought, so what was one more mistake on his part? He wasn't to know that Chase would see his best friend, his beaming wife and their curly brown hair child walking through the park a year later. But it would explain his confusing question the other week. Honest mistakes lead people through life, deliberate mistakes are there to protect the innocents, well at least in House's mind.


End file.
